The Sins of our Fathers
by AniEnigma
Summary: In the aftermath of his parent's death, young Max wanders off to the streets. What if, in a twist of fate, the church notices him and the Fuhrer turns a blind eye to the boy's plight? What would the Fuhrer's own cousin's life be like in the Vatican? [An alternate storyline of the Major's past as described in Kouta Hirano's "Coyote"]


_**Blood. **_

_This...this colour, this shade of red has never been more beautiful than now._

He just stood there, watching the crimson stain everything within its reach. It spread like a disease, claiming everything it would touch. Everything the crimson touched loosing its purity, just as he.

A new feeling arose just then within him. A feeling of...relief.

Relief...why relief? How could such a feeling be present at a time like this?

_'I know the answer all too well.'_

He slowly lowered the gun. Taking a deep breath he whispered. _"It's all over..."_

He staggered back a bit, in a bit of a daze. His eyes narrowed, looking fully at what he had done.

Who knew that in the aftermath of such deafening intermittent sounds, there would be such silence...such calmness.

_'Go back to sleep...'_

Holding the gun now in the flat of his hands, he approached again. The stilled bodies before him, their faces screamed when their voices could no longer. Their faces frozen, never to be moved again. He took his mother's hand, placing the gun into hers. Her fingers were carefully laced around the gun.

He took a step back to properly observe his work. A distinct frown was his response. It's perfect. It's all perfectly done yet something just wasn't quite right. His palms weren't sweaty. He never trembled. His heart hardly raced nor skipped a beat...

_'No, now's not the time to over think things...'_

_'Go back to sleep...'_

Shaking his head, he walked out of the room. He left the false lovers to sleep forever, never to be awoken again.

* * *

The small neighbourhood was flooded with the sound of sirens. Several police cars arrived at the scene. The officers rushed into the house, while the ambulance waited patiently outside. Prayers were upon the lips of several of the staff. How horrible. How could something like this happen in this part of town?

The officers scanned the area for any sign of life, treading their way around its perimeters as carefully as possible. The head policeman was the first to walk into the house. With his first few steps inside, he came to a sudden halt. Not much could really be said about the house. It was one of the smallest in the whole neighbourhood. This single room house was easily overshadowed by the other houses nearby. Though it wasn't the sheer lack of living space that stopped this policeman dead in his tracks, it was the two limp bodies lying on the small bed in the middle of the floor. Their blood spilling over into each others.

He paused a moment to take in the spectacle before him. _'Tragic...'_

With a sigh, he motioned to his team to move in to conduct the investigation. Each man stopped to look at the house before continuing onto their respective jobs. It's difficult to imagine how someone could live like this...

The policeman remained where he was, carefully scanning the room. Where was the one who called this in? It couldn't have been a concerned neighbor could it? The voice on the phone sounded too...young.

A someone called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see one of the investigators motioning him to come over. "You might want to see this." He said in a low voice.

He walked over to where the investigator knelt. Following the investigator's action he knelt down to see what looked like a small door. They didn't need to exchange words, both knew what it was. With a nod, they both opened it. Inside was a young boy. He blinked a moment before looking up to meet the two mens' gaze. He remained there, huddled in the little space the trap door provided. The policeman reached out his hand to the boy, telling him it was going to be okay. Without word or hesitation, the boy took his hand. The policeman lifted him out with ease and ushered him outside for some fresh air, away from the corpses.

The medics rushed over to the boy and sat him down in the ambulance. They thanked the policeman who merely nodded in reply. He stood there for a moment, watching the boy before returning to his team inside the little house. The medics began asking the boy a several questions. The boy, eyes hazy merely nodded or shook his head in response to this sudden onslaught of attention. Sighing deeply, one of the medics sat down next to him. He draped a blanket over his shoulders. The boy clutched the blanket and held it close. The medic shot a glare towards the others, and they quickly went about their business, leaving the boy to himself.

Once the preliminary investigation was over, the chief investigator walked up to the boy. With a gentle smile he knelt down to the boy's level. "Do you want to tell us about what happened?"

The boy sniffled and shot a quick glance towards the man. He felt as if he couldn't speak. The boy made an attempt to form words but they were in vain. Defeated, he looked back down to the ground, as tears began to fall. The chief waited on the boy with great patience. He spoke reassuring words once in a while to help calm him down, even if a little. However, the boy refused to move. He sat there as still as the dead. He wished to return to the deafening silence he had not too long before. The sirens, the sounds of the city, the chatter of people near by, all interfered with his wish. Clenching his fists he shook his head bitterly. The medic looked to the chief. He smiled back at the medic and continued waiting, as patient as ever. The boy slowly looked up to see the chief looking back at him. He quickly looked away, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Mother vas arguing vith a cilient and...she...she killed him. Zhen she..." He gritted his teeth and shrunk back. His body beginning to shake.

The inspector nodded thoughtfully. He gently pat the boy on the shoulder. "Thank you, you were very brave son."


End file.
